


Almost hopeless

by Eladar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6525709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eladar/pseuds/Eladar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Война позади. И всё, что есть у Гермионы — это серые будни и маленькая квартирка на окраине Лондона.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost hopeless

Гермиона устало потёрла лоб неприятно влажной ладонью и откинулась на спинку неудобного кресла, утыкаясь рассеянным взглядом в исчерченный трещинами потолок, символизировавший её жизнь: треснутую и непригодную.

Вот уже четыре года как она работает в Министерстве на должности директора бюро распределения домашних эльфов. Точнее, теперь это гордо называлось Управлением по правам домашних эльфов, но всем в Министерстве было настолько всё равно, что глава отдела, мистер Луин, даже не возражал против переименования, просто поставил печать, не взглянув на Гермиону. 

О, она теперь часто сталкивалась с таким обращением. Война ушла куда-то в прошлое, а о заслугах школьников вспоминали только на годовщины. Всё остальное время Гермиона была обычным чиновником, да ещё и грязнокровкой. Думаете, победа над Волдемортом что-то изменила? Да ни черта. Волшебники похлопали Гарри, посочувствовали семьям погибших, и... всё вернулось на круги своя. Ты аристократ, у тебя есть имя и деньги? Добро пожаловать куда угодно! Ты грязнокровка, героиня войны, отлично колдуешь и знаешь столько, что хватило бы на добрую книгу? Вот тебе пыльный кабинет, никому не нужная должность директора и выходное пособие, только отстань. 

Её считали кем-то вроде секретарши и на общих собраниях часто просили принести кофе. Когда такое случилось первый раз, Гермиона, покраснев, объяснила пожилому главе отдела магических происшествий и катастроф, что он ошибся, а после собрания долго и позорно ревела в туалете, размазывая по щекам тушь вместе с внезапно рухнувшими надеждами. 

Это было очень горько. Гермиона не спала по ночам, сидя на маленькой кухне старенькой квартиры в дешёвом районе Лондона, катая палочкой по одноместному столу кусочек шерсти Живоглота и борясь с желанием напиться. 

Она до сих пор помнила их эйфорию после победы. Наивные дураки, они думали, что смерть того, кого все и так долго время считали мёртвым, что-то изменит. Внезапно нахлынувшая слава ослепляла, как и вспышки колдоаппаратов. Журналисты тоннами строчили хвалебные статьи, на улицах участников Золотого Трио узнавали и просили автографы, от писем не было отбоя, слава, слава, слава... 

А потом всё медленно сошло на нет. Они стали прошлым. А кому интересно прошлое? Только историкам. 

Гарри завертела жизнь, для начала разлучив с Джинни — когда та поняла, что её парень-почти-муж больше не так интересен, она безо всяких сожалений разорвала их отношения. После тяжелейшего расставания он полностью погрузился в учёбу и дела Аврората, отрастил щетину и выстроил высочайшую стену от окружающего мира, которая тёмной плёнкой заволокла его зелёные глаза, окончательно потушив задорный огонёк. 

Рон погряз в пороке. Девицы десятками вешались на него, стоило его первой колдографии появиться в «Пророке». Гермиона не шла с ними ни в какое сравнение, и Рон не устоял. После первой измены, в которой он признался сам, он долго раскаивался, носил Гермиону на руках, осыпал цветами и извинениями. Гермиона сразу же простила его, в душе понимая — скоро всё кончится, так зачем усложнять? 

Она была права, в конце концов. За первой интрижкой последовала вторая, затем третья, потом Гермионе надоело, и она ушла от него. 

Рон даже не пытался вернуть её. Да ей этого и не надо было. На деньги, которые она получила от Министерства в награду за всё то, что ей пришлось пережить, Гермиона купила небольшую квартирку на краю Лондона, которая обеспечивала ей какую-никакую, но независимость. Она устроилась в Министерство, полная радужных надежд на светлое будущее, как для неё самой, так и для домовых эльфов. 

И теперь, спустя четыре года, она сидела на скрипящем стуле в маленьком кабинете с поблекшей табличкой «директор Управления по правам домашних эльфов Г.Д. Грейнджер». Табличку она заказала сама, так как глава отдела даже не вспомнил про это. 

Гермиона вообще сомневалась, что он помнит о её существовании вне собраний. 

Она пыталась бороться. Добросовестно готовила все бумаги, относила на подпись к одному, ко второму, к третьему, только для того, чтобы потом получить недоуменный взгляд «а это ещё кто, и что ей надо?» и унизительное красное слово «отказано» на документе. 

Всем плевать — вот девиз Министерства, который Гермиона поняла где-то на третьем месяце. Поправка, которую она поняла на четвёртом: всем плевать, если только ты не чистокровный. 

Она увидела Люциуса Малфоя на очередном собрании, когда он наконец-то соизволил вернуться из Франции, где он официально отдыхал, а по неофициальному мнению Гермионы трусливо отсиживался все эти годы. 

Когда он вошёл в зал собраний, медленно и величественно, блестя своими идеальными платиновыми волосами и цокая каблуками ботинок, стоимость которых равнялась годовой зарплате Гермионы, она замерла, уставившись на него во все глаза и вцепившись пальцами с коротко стриженными ногтями в стол. 

_Он же бывший Пожиратель, люди, что с вами?_

А он её даже не заметил. То есть, заметил, конечно, лениво скользнув взглядом по собравшимся, но даже не задержался ни на секунду, чтобы посмотреть, что стало с той, кто победил его хозяина. 

Конечно, какое дело главе отдела международного магического сотрудничества (!) до какой-то там девчонки, борющейся за права тех, на кого всем плевать?

Всё то собрание Гермиона просидела, опустив глаза и рассматривая свои ладони. Нет, она не боялась Малфоя; всё прошлое в прошлом. Но вот что ей точно не хотелось выслушивать — так это язвительные замечания или терпеть презрительные взгляды. Она и так сталкивалась со всем этим каждый день. Не хватало ещё добавки _от него_. 

Но надежды на то, что он про неё забудет, оказались тщетными. Гермиона планировала сразу же после собрания быстренько выскочить из зала и спрятаться у себя в кабинете, куда, она была уверена, Малфой просто побрезговал бы заходить. Но, стоило ей торопливым жестом собрать бумаги, как непонятно откуда взявшийся ветерок буквально выхватил их и разбросал по полу. Гермиона затравленно оглянулась на Малфоя, но тот разговаривал с Бруствером — и ты туда же, _друг_ , — и даже не смотрел в её сторону. 

Облегченно выдохнув, она опустилась на колени и начала собирать заполненные её аккуратным круглым почерком бумаги, когда на один из листков, который она собиралась подобрать, опустился ботинок из чёрной кожи. 

И ей даже не надо было поднимать голову, чтобы понять, кто перед ней. 

— Мисс Грейнджер. — Низкий голос был бы красивым, если бы не сочился ядом. 

Гермиона не удостоила его ответом, отставив листок в покое и подбирая остальные. 

Когда что-то холодное и твёрдое коснулось её подбородка, поднимая его, она сначала не поняла, что происходит. 

А потом до неё дошло: этот ублюдок ДОТРОНУЛСЯ ДО НЕЁ СВОЕЙ ТРОСТЬЮ. 

Внутри неё что-то вспыхнуло и взорвалось, окрашивая всё в красный и когтями сжимая сердце. 

Секунду она невидяще смотрела снизу вверх на холёное красивое лицо, а потом резко вскочила на ноги и, не раздумывая, замахнулась на Малфоя. 

Пощёчина уже почти оставила хлёсткий след на бледной коже, когда он стремительно перехватил её руку, сжимая запястье так сильно, что Гермиона невольно застонала, разжимая пальцы другой руки и позволяя многострадальным листочкам снова рассыпаться по полу. 

В его глазах не было злости. Но там было нечто гораздо хуже. 

В стальных глубоких глазах Малфоя плескался целый океан презрения. 

Гермиона очень надеялась, что он разглядел в её взгляде то же самое. 

Его запах, ирис и что-то древесное, окутал её невесомым облаком, впитываясь в одежду, в волосы, в душу. 

В зале уже никого не было, кроме них, так что Гермиона прекрасно понимала, что, в принципе, Малфой сейчас может сделать с ней всё, что хочет. 

А её палочка осталась в кабинете, какая досада. 

Малфой сжал руку Гермионы ещё сильнее, пристально вглядываясь в её лицо. 

Она даже не пыталась скрыть, что ей больно, но попыток вырваться не делала — Гермиона ждала, пока Малфой сделает следующий шаг. 

Его зрачки едва заметно расширились и тут же вернулись в нормальное состояние. 

— Так и будете молчать? — поинтересовался он наконец, резко выпуская её запястье и делая движение, будто он _отряхивает свою руку_. 

— Я не хочу говорить с вами, — пожала плечами Гермиона, растирая ноющее запястье с как можно более равнодушным видом. 

Он всё ещё стоял непростительно близко. 

Гермиона оглядела белеющие на тёмном полу документы. Ну уж нет, подумала она, я не собираюсь опять опускаться на колени перед Малфоем. 

С другой стороны, оставлять их здесь было жалко — над докладом она прокорпела три часа и даже собиралась рассказать сегодня основную часть, но появление Малфоя совершенно не способствовало желанию как-либо привлекать к себе внимание.

От Малфоя не укрылся её взгляд. Одно небрежное движение незаметно появившейся из трости палочки — и вот уже все листы аккуратной стопкой лежат на овальной столешнице. 

Гермиона недоверчиво посмотрела на него. Потом на стопку. Потом снова на Малфоя, который продолжал стоять слишком близко. 

Она уже открыла рот, когда поняла, что ей нечего сказать. Благодарить его она не собиралась — с какой стати?. Пытаться сказать что-то колкое... А смысл? У неё всё равно не получится сделать это так же _больно_ , как у него. 

Поэтому она молча схватила злополучные листы и вылетела из зала, чувствуя спиной прожигающий до костей взгляд Малфоя. 

Сбежала, в общем. Трусливо и позорно. Как будто она никогда не училась на Гриффиндоре. Как будто не было никакой войны. Как будто ей было, что терять. 

Было что-то в Люциусе Малфое, что превратило её — взрослую женщину! — обратно в подростка в магазине «Флориш и Блоттс», с восхищением глядящую на человека из совершенно другого круга. 

Гермиона мотнула головой, выкидывая Малфоя из головы. На кухне было прохладно: окно, открытое нараспашку, впускало в квартиру ароматы ночного Лондона, которые должны были хоть как-то заменить чёртов малфоевский запах, который Гермиона до сих пор чувствовала. 

Она дважды перестирала одежду, в которой была в тот день, но это мало что исправило. Ничего не исправило, если быть точной. 

Малфой портил ей жизнь, даже не находясь рядом. 

Гермиона ненавидела себя за то, что думает о нём. Думает не в целом о Люциусе Малфое, а о его прикосновении, его взгляде, его коже, его волосах — _интересно, они на ощупь такие же мягкие, какими кажутся?_

ЗАТКНИСЬЗАТКНИСЬЗАТКНИСЬ. 

Она снова и снова мотала головой, сжимала кулаки и сдавленно рычала. 

У тебя просто давно никого не было, убеждала Гермиона себя. Последний раз она спала с парнем — Боже мой! — полтора года назад. 

М-да, она превращается в старую деву. 

Ворочаясь с открытыми глазами на неудобной кровати, Гермиона думала, в каком месте её жизнь пошла не так. Может, когда она поняла, что память родителей не вернуть и она осталась совершенно одна? Или когда Гарри, напившись, плакал у неё на коленях? Или когда Рон объявил, что женится на какой-то там второсортной модельке? 

Вся её жизнь превратилась в серый коридор, обмотанный паутиной, со страшными тенями позади и точно такой же темнотой впереди. 

А, и в довершение всего она вроде как запала на Малфоя. 

Класс. Отлично. Просто замечательно. 

Гермиона застонала от собственного бессилия и пнула ногой тонкое одеяло. 

Через три недели, во время которых она старалась лишний раз не выходить из кабинета, снова было общее собрание. 

Гермиона на него не пошла, с утра отправив мистеру Луину записку о том, что плохо себя чувствует и в связи с этим отправляется домой пораньше. 

Ответа она, разумеется, не дождалась, поэтому, выскользнув из кабинета, почти бегом добралась до каминов и переместилась в свою маленькую крепость. И только там облегченно выдохнула. 

Да, она снова сбежала. Но Гермиона не испытывала по этому поводу никаких угрызений совести — да, струсила, да, ушла, и что? 

Кому какое дело, в конце концов? 

Всем плевать, помните?

Когда ближе к вечеру раздался звонок в дверь, она, накинув на растянутую футболку не менее растянутый пуловер, сунула ноги в потрёпанные тапки и, спустившись по небольшой лесенке, открыла дверь, ожидая увидеть полупьяного Гарри, который снова пришёл просто посидеть рядом с человеком, которому не всё равно. 

Но за дверью никого не было, только фонарь легонько раскачивался от несуществующего ветра. 

Гермиона застыла на пороге, прислонившись головой к стене и вдыхая ночной воздух. По улице проносились редкие машины, где-то послышалась сирена, заиграла сигнализация... 

Осознание собственной ничтожности многотонным грузом рухнуло на позвоночник, и она опустила голову, сдерживая внезапные слёзы. Опустила голову и на ступеньках увидела большую корзину. 

От неожиданности плакать и жалеть себя расхотелось, и Гермиона, вытерев рукавом слёзы, опустилась на корточки перед корзиной. 

Фрукты, фрукты, да сколько же тут фруктов? Шоколадки, Боже, они что, _настоящие швейцарские?.._

Между огромным красным яблоком и гранатом белел прямоугольник. Гермиона аккуратно взяла записку в руки и развернула. 

_«Поправляйтесь.»_

И ни слова больше. 

Только запах ириса и чего-то древесного вокруг.


End file.
